Panorama
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kouen dan Hakuei berkuda bersama. #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Kouen dan Hakuei berkuda bersama.

Panorama oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kouen berkuda ke arah utara, sendirian. Siangnya, giliran Hakuei yang pergi ke arah selatan, juga sendirian.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keduanya hanya berputar demi menghindari kecurigaan, dan pada akhirnya bertemu di kaki bukit sebelah timur Istana Kekaisaran Kou.

Kouen sudah hadir di tempat perjanjian mereka saat Hakuei tiba di sana―tentu saja, ia berangkat dua jam lebih awal. Pria bersurai kemerahan itu tengah mengisi tempat minumnya dengan air dari air terjun kecil. Hakuei turun dari kudanya. Ditambatkannya tali kekang kuda ke dahan pohon terdekat sebelum menghampiri Kouen.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Hakuei setelah jarak memungkinkan suaranya terdengar oleh Kouen.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kouen sambil menutup tempat minumnya. "Namun kali lain sepertinya lebih baik aku berangkat lebih siang, atau kau berangkat lebih awal."

Hakuei tertawa pendek. "Terserah kau saja, En."

Kouen bangkit. "Ayo, naik lagi ke kudamu."

"Oh?" Alis Hakuei terangkat satu. "Tempat pertemuan ini bukan tempat yang kaumaksud?"

"Bukan," jawab Kouen cepat sambil berjalan menghampiri kudanya. Hakuei mengikuti. "Kita akan ke puncak bukit ini."

"Baiklah." Hakuei menaiki kudanya kembali. "Ada apa di sana?"

Kouen tidak menjawab. Ia mulai mengendarai kudanya dan mengisyaratkan Hakuei untuk mengikuti. Hakuei, sudah terbiasa dengan gerak-gerik Kouen yang misterius, memutuskan untuk mengikuti dulu permainan yang dibawa pria itu. Kalau Kouen sudah menolak bicara, Hakuei memang tidak pernah bisa apa-apa. Namun, entah mengapa Hakuei menikmati saat-saat itu, saat-saat Kouen bertindak sesuai kemauannya sendiri tanpa peduli tanggapan orang lain. Sangat berbeda dengan Kouen saat menghadapi pasukan atau perwakilan negara lain, tetapi Hakuei menyukainya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di puncak bukit tersebut. Kouen berhenti di atas sebuah batu pipih yang lebar. Hakuei mengekor pelan, khawatir kudanya tiba-tiba panik sehingga melempar Hakuei ke bawah sana. Hakuei tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hakuei kini berada tepat di samping Kouen. Sang wanita menatap ke depan. Dilihatnya area Kekaisaran Kou yang luas jauh di seberang sana. Matahari nyaris mencapai ufuk barat, mempercantik atap-atap di Kekaisaran Kou dengan gradasi warna senja. Kekaisaran Kou kelihatan bersinar, dan Hakuei tahu bukan hanya sinar matahari yang membuatnya kelihatan begitu indah.

"Suatu hari aku ingin melihat Kekaisaran Kou dari atas sini," Tiba-tiba Kouen berujar, "tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara merealisasikan perdamaian dunia."

Hakuei tersenyum tipis. Rupanya itu yang membuat Kouen membawanya ke sini hari ini. Pria itu lelah dan butuh pelarian sejenak. "Aku yakin pemandangan ketika saat itu tiba akan jauh lebih indah daripada sekarang."

"Ya." Jeda sejenak sebelum Kouen berdeham. Pria itu memanggil, "Ei?"

"Ya?"

"Sanggupkah kau menunggu?"

Wajah Hakuei jelas menunjukkan tanya, tapi mulutnya tetap mengatup.

"Tunggulah sampai dunia telah mencapai perdamaian seperti yang kita berdua harapkan," lanjut Kouen. "Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi."

"Tentu," jawab Hakuei. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. "Aku akan menunggu."

Semilir angin lewat mengembuskan helai rambut Kouen dan Hakuei. Langit yang semula kemerahan kini perlahan membiru, menandakan malam akan segera tiba. Matahari sudah mengecup batas antara langit dan daratan, bersiap menenggelamkan diri.

Kouen melirik Hakuei yang matanya berbinar menatap matahari. Bagi Kouen, sejak dulu Hakuei selalu kelihatan lebih dewasa daripada perempuan sebayanya. Mungkin karena wanita itu adalah putri pertama kekaisaran, atau karena status sulungnya yang didapat setelah kedua kakaknya meninggal. Apa pun alasannya, Kouen tidak peduli. Hakuei dengan latar belakang apa pun tetaplah Hakuei yang ia cintai.

"Ei."

Hakuei menoleh, kali ini tanpa respons suara.

"Ketika saat itu tiba," Pria itu melayangkan tatap ke arah matahari, diam-diam berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Hakuei, "aku berjanji, hubungan kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

Kouen tidak menatapnya untuk menjelaskan lewat tatap, tetapi Hakuei tidak perlu itu untuk paham.

Khusus untuk kalimat ini, Hakuei memahami dengan hati.

"Ya, En." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Bahagia. "Akan kupegang janjimu."

Matahari terbenam, dan janji itu telah melekat di dalam hati Kouen dan Hakuei. Mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti, di sini, dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda.

Dengan dunia yang damai di tangan seorang raja.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
